


A Hare Brained Scheme

by Hellyjellybean



Series: Creature Comforts [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cooking, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Maybe Rey needs a mate too?, Neighbours, Pets, Rabbits, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Rosey the rabbit needs a mate, beyond cute, bunny bonding, fluffy goodness, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Rosey the Rabbit is sad. Rex her bonded companion has died and she needs a new hutch-mate. The problem is Rey is flat broke. Would her surly neighbour, owner of Huxy the Bunny be willing to let Rosey bond with his beloved pet? And will the process bring Rey and Ben closer together?A bunny based reylo story. Enjoy!
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rose and Hux in Rabbit Form
Series: Creature Comforts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715281
Comments: 92
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

Rey read the words on the computer screen again. She looked down at Rosey, her ebony coloured American rabbit. 

‘Rosey baby, it says here you are probably pining for your lost mate, is that true? is that why you won’t eat?’ 

Rosey hopped over Rey’s various items of clothings which were strewn all over the small apartment floor. 

Rey picked up her furry companion and held her close to her chest. She kissed her soft head.

‘Don’t be sad. I’ll always be here for you, it was just time for Rex.’

Her heart squeezed. She missed Rex just as much as Rosey did. 

She continued reading the article while Rosey sat on her lap. Rey stroked her long ears and her rounded body gently. 

Then she came across a part of the article that had her heart thumping in her chest. 

_There have been several cases where a rabbit passed away a few days after the death of its bonded partner. Losing a friend or a bonded partner will cause the rabbit to grieve and experience depression. As a result, the grieving rabbit will be stressed and could die of loneliness._

Rey’s eyes filled with tears.

‘You can’t die Rosey, you’re my best friend,’ Rey whispered through sobs. 

Rey didn’t have many friends since moving to the US from England, losing Rosey would be a massive blow for her. She frantically tried to think of some way she could fix the situation. Scanning the article to see if there was any more information. 

_Grieving rabbits can be bonded with a new companion, but this will take time. Male/Female bonding pairs are the easiest to achieve and in all cases, being fixed is a must. A quick bonding can take two weeks while the more difficult ones can take 3-4 months. On rare occasions, bonding takes 6 months to a year. Not only will you need to make a time commitment, but you will also need a second cage, space to work in, and plenty of patience._

‘That’s it Rosey Posey, I just have to get you a new mate.’ 

She chewed her lip.

‘But I’m flat broke.’ 

Then she remembered, Ben. Her surly neighbour had a rabbit too. She could ask him. Sure he wasn’t exactly the nicest person in the world, and they had only said a grant total of five words to one another since she moved in, but this was an emergency. A life or death situation. Surely she could appeal to his good nature. If he had one. 

Rey looked down at Rosey, who looked up at her with sad eyes.

‘Okay darling, I’ll do it. I’ll do it for you.’ 

**********

Ben huffed out a breath as someone knocked on his door.

‘Who the hell can that be at 9pm?’ He asked Huxy, his rare Belgian hare rabbit. Huxy predictably did not answer but chose instead to reach up and begin to groom his ears. 

Ben rose off the floor and was surprised to see Rey, his very cute, very British next door neighbour with a rabbit in her arms. She had a sad expression on her face and even though he had barely spoken to her, mainly because he was afraid of saying something stupid, he couldn’t help but usher her into his space and ask her what was wrong.

‘It’s my rabbit, Rosey.’ 

‘Is she sick?’ 

‘Sort of, yes. Her mate died.’ 

‘Oh, I’m sorry,’ Ben leaned forward and stroked Rosey’s head, accidentally catching part of Rey’s chest in the process. He turned bright red and pulled away. Rey didn’t seem to notice. 

‘This must be your rabbit, I’ve seen you in the communal garden with him,’ Rey said gesturing towards the ginger coloured male who was leaping in circles on the floor.

‘Yeah, this is Huxy, he’s not usually this excitable,’ Ben said frowning at the little maniac sprinting holes in his carpet. 

‘Maybe that’s a good sign,’ Rey said excitedly.

‘What?’ Ben asked.

‘Ben, I’ve come here to ask you something. Something very important.’ 

She took a step towards him. Ben swallowed hard. This was more than a cup of sugar. She was going to ask for something big. Was she going to ask him out? If she did, what would he say? There was so much to consider...

‘I want to bond Rosey with Huxy.’ 

Ben blinked. Of all the things he had expected Rey to say, that hadn’t even made the wildest dreams category. 

‘What?’ Ben asked again. 

‘I know, this is a strange request, but Rosey isn’t eating and she’s just so… sad. I googled it and the article I found said she is grieving her lost mate and she may die from loneliness!’ 

Ben ran a hand through his hair.

‘Okay, well that isn’t good.’ 

‘I need to get her a new mate, but I don’t have any money…’ she trailed off and looked at him expectantly.

Ben let out a puff of air.

‘This is a big ask Rey, I hardly know you! And bonding bunnies isn’t an easy thing. It takes time.’ 

‘I know. I’ve read all the articles. I’m willing to do everything needed. I just need a… mate,’ she blushed and Ben tried to ignore the feeling that formed in the pit of his stomach at her words. 

‘If I agree to this and it works, it would mean that Huxy and Rosey would have to live together permanently,’ Ben said. 

‘Well I don’t think that would be too much of an issue, we could share the cost of a bigger hutch and divide their care arrangements. If anything it would be a good thing for Rosey and Huxy. They would have two caregivers instead of the single parent families we are now.’ 

Ben mulled it over. Rey got impatient. 

‘Look, why don’t I just put her down and see how they get on?’ 

After a few moments of looking protectively at Huxy, Ben nodded. 

Rey kissed Rosey on the head and placed her gently on the floor. The two buns gravitated towards one another, sniffed, then timidly backed up. 

‘It isn’t working,’ Ben said.

‘Shhhh!’ Rey replied.

‘You have to give it more than thirty seconds.’ 

Rosey began to explore her new surroundings, after a few minutes Huxy started following her around the room. Rosey glanced at him, but allowed the contact. 

Rey looked excitedly at Ben.

‘This is going to work! And it’s beneficial for Huxy too, you know. All bunnies need mates.’ 

Ben folded his arms.

‘General Hux, I mean Huxy was doing fine on his own. He’s strong like me aren’t you boy?’ 

Huxy ignored him. There was a much more appealing object of interest in the room right now. One that smelt like parsley. Huxy loved parsley. 

Rey suppressed a smile.

‘General Hux?’ she asked with a lift of her eyebrow.

Ben looked embarrassed.

‘Yeah well everyone gives their bunnies dumb names,’ he mumbled.

‘I like it,’ Rey said smiling at him.

‘Now Rosey, she’s never cared much for rankings but I suspect she might have a thing for your boy in uniform.’ 

Ben glanced at the rabbits, Rosey had settled down into herself, and Huxy had folded himself into her side. 

‘Let’s see if she will eat something,’ Rey whispered. She approached the rabbits cautiously, pulling some parsley out of her pocket.

‘Look Rosey! Look what I have. It’s your favourite.’ 

Rey placed some parsley carefully in front of Rosey and then placed some in front of Huxy, not being able to resist giving him a little stroke on the head as she pulled back. 

‘Parsley is Huxy’s favourite too,’ Ben said. 

Rosey sniffed the food, then glanced at Huxy who was happily tucking in. She started to eat slowly. 

Rey grabbed Ben’s forearm and squeezed it. Ben jumped in surprise but didn’t pull away. His heart started to thump in his chest. 

‘It’s working! It’s working! Oh, please say you will let me try this, please, please, please!’ 

‘Okay,’ Ben said looking into her eyes and feeling as if a truck had hit him. Had she always been this beautiful? Or had he just never noticed before? 

When Rosey was finished eating, Rey picked her up and held her close.

‘Can we come back tomorrow? After dinner?’ she asked.

‘W-why don’t you come round here for dinner? I can cook?’ he offered.

_What the hell are you doing?_ He asked himself. 

Rey beamed back at him. 

_Okay, I take it back if it gets smiles like that, offer to cook her as many meals as possible._

‘That would be amazing, I can’t tell you how long it’s been since I ate a proper meal. I live on frozen cuisine and let me tell you there ain’t nothing cuisine about those meals!’ 

Ben laughed and Rey looked at him with a soft expression. 

‘So tomorrow then?’ she said. 

‘Tomorrow,’ he agreed. 

‘Bye,’ she said softly as she left. 

Ben glanced at Huxy who was staring at the door longingly.

‘Yeah me and you both, Buddy,’ Ben mumbled. 

**********


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Rey arrived right on time with Rosey and a brilliant smile. Ben welcomed her in and as soon as the door was closed she let Rosey go. Rosey immediately hopped over to Huxy and they rubbed noses.

‘They are so adorable!’ Rey squealed.

Ben smiled at her. Rey sniffed the air.

‘What is that amazing smell?’ she asked. 

‘Risotto, my speciality.’ 

‘My mouth is watering already.’ 

‘I also got these for the bunnies,’ Ben said, moving over to the small kitchen. He picked up a bunch of carrots with the tops intact. 

‘Ooh! Rosey loves carrots tops.’ 

‘Yeah, so does Huxy.’ 

Rey sat down at the small table where a place setting had been set for her. Ben gave Rosey and Huxy a carrot each, which they happily crunched through. Rosie ate Huxy’s tops, but he didn’t seem to mind. 

‘I can’t thank you enough for all of this, Ben. For the food and for letting Rosey hang with Huxy, I had you all wrong.’ 

Ben filled her plate.

‘What do you mean?’ he asked, filling his own plate and then sitting down.

‘I thought you were this grumpy, surly guy who didn't want to interact with anyone, but you’re not like that at all. You're kinda wonderful.’ 

Ben blushed. 

Rey took a bite of her food and closed her eyes and moaned. Ben blushed harder. 

‘This is so good!’ She ate every bite. 

Huxy and Rosey were taking turns licking each other’s heads.

Rey watched them while Ben cleared away the plates. 

‘I can’t believe they are getting along so well. It’s like it was meant to be!’ she exclaimed. 

Ben was happy but also somewhat sad. The quicker this process was over, the quicker Rey would disappear from his life.

‘We might have to go find a joint hutch soon, then we can talk about a feeding schedule and oh, we could make them an obstacle course for the garden!’ 

Ben perked up. Rey seemed to have a lot of things planned for them in the future. That would give him lots of time to pluck up the courage to ask her out properly. 

‘Would you like dessert?’ Ben asked. ‘I made some chocolate brownies, they're still warm.’ 

Rey blinked at him.

‘Seriously, are you even real?’ 

‘Is that a yes?’ 

‘That’s a hell yes.’ 

Ben handed her a plate with a gooey, warm brownie placed in the middle. He watched anxiously as she took a bite. Keeping one eye on the rabbits who had disappeared behind the sofa together. 

‘How is it?’ Ben asked.

‘I think I want to marry you,’ Rey said with her eyes closed as she chewed slowly, savouring the treat. Ben’s heart leapt in his chest. That was promising. Maybe he could bring the schedule forward for asking Rey out. She seemed to be responding very positively to him. 

‘Where are the rabbits?’ Rey asked suddenly, looking around her. 

‘They sneaked off behind the sofa.’

‘Good job they are fixed or I’d be worried we were going to become grandparents.’ 

Rey jumped onto the sofa and leaned over the back. Ben tried not to stare at her ass, and failed. 

‘Oh Ben come look!’ 

Ben leaned over the back of the sofa with Rey and saw Huxy and Rosey snuggled together both fast asleep. 

‘I hate to disturb them, they look so sweet,’ Rey said.

They were inches apart. Ben turned and looked at Rey. She turned and looked at him. Ben wanted to kiss her, he really did but he started to wonder if that was what she wanted. Was it too soon? Was he jumping the gun? Before he could finish his train of thought Rey leaned forward slowly and pressed her lips to his very softly, her fingers lightly feathering over his cheek. She pulled away and looked up at him meekly. When Ben didn’t respond Rey started to panic. 

‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,’ she said. 

Ben wanted to let her know it was okay. That it was more than okay. That she had just stunned him but he felt lit up on the inside and…

‘I’ll get Rosey and go,’ Rey said. She started to get down off the sofa but he grabbed her hand.

‘Wait, would you...would you go out with me sometime?’

Rey smiled.

‘Well seeing as I just kissed you, my answer is obviously yes,’ Rey grinned. She picked up Rosey. 

‘Can we come back tomorrow?’ 

‘Of course,’ Ben said, climbing down off the couch and standing in front of her. 

‘I’ll cook for you again.’ 

‘You don’t have to do that.’ 

‘I don’t mind. I like cooking for you.’ 

‘And I like eating your cooking, so this is a match made in heaven.’ 

Ben looked down at her with a soft expression.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow,’ she said gently as she headed for the door. 

Ben nodded. He wondered if he should kiss her goodbye? Again Rey beat him to the punch by walking towards him and reaching up to place a quick peck on his lips. 

‘Goodbye, Ben.’ 

‘Goodbye, Rey.’ 

She left, and Huxy came out from behind the couch. Ben picked him up and stroked his head. 

‘I had no idea getting a rabbit would help me get a date,’ he told Huxy who blinked up at him. 

‘You like Rosey, huh?’ Ben asked. 

‘Yeah, I like Rey too,’ he murmured. ‘With any luck we’ll both come out of this process with a meaningful bond.’ 

*********


	3. Chapter 3

Day three of the bunny bonding experiment was such a success, that Rey suggested they move on to buying a joint hutch. 

Ben agreed instantly, mainly because they were making out at the time and he would have agreed to anything Rey asked for.

_What’s that Rey? You want all the money out of my bank account? Absolutely._

_You think I should buy you an entire new wardrobe of clothing? I agree wholeheartedly._

‘Is Huxy climatised?’ Rey murmured against his lips.

Ben groaned. ‘If you want me to focus on anything you’re saying you have to stop kissing me first.’

Rey giggled and pulled away. Ben whined.

‘You told me to stop!’ Rey laughed. 

‘I didn’t mean right at that minute!’ 

‘Is Huxy climatised?’ Rey asked again. 

‘Yes, he is,’ Ben confirmed.

‘Great! So the hutch can go outside in the garden and we need to get a bigger run and some chew toys…’ 

Ben took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. 

‘We will get you whatever you want, now could we please get back to the kissing?’ 

Rey leaned forward and kissed him again. Then Huxy jumped up onto Rey’s knee and she squealed in delight.

‘Dude!’ Ben shouted. ‘You are messing with my game!’ 

Rey snorted as she stroked Huxy. 

‘Huxy and I both know you have no game, Ben.’

Ben pretended to look offended. Rosey jumped up onto Ben’s knee. 

‘Awww!’ Rey crooned. 

‘Hey little one,’ Ben said, stroking her soft fur. Rey’s heart melted as she watched them interact. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ben carefully lifted Rosey off his knee and placed her down on the sofa. She snuggled in next to Rey’s thigh. Ben opened the door. 

‘Hey,’ purred Bazine. It was the girl from the floor below them. She gave Ben a pouty look and Rey felt her heart pick up speed.

‘Ben sweetie, I’m outta sugar, can I have a cup full?’ 

‘Sure,’ Ben turned to the kitchen and Bazine came into the apartment. Her eyes focused on Rey. 

‘Oh, Rey, hi.’ Rey suddenly started to feel thoroughly underdressed in comparison with the polished glamazon currently smirking down at her. ‘I didn’t realise you would be here.’ 

‘We’re trying to bond our rabbits,’ Rey said weakly. Bazine looked uninterested. 

Ben handed Bazine the sugar and she smiled up at him. Rey resisted the urge to rip her hair out. Bazine’s eyes drifted to Rey’s and then back to Ben’s again.

‘Ben could we talk in the hall?’ she asked in a low voice.

‘What about?’ Ben asked with a frown.

Again Bazine’s eyes drifted to Rey’s. Rey felt her temperature start to rise. 

‘It’s just something… private I want to ask you,’ Bazine fluttered. 

Rey looked down at Huxy. She tried to focus on stoking his soft fur instead of wanting to slap the pout off Bazine’s face. She didn’t like the girl one bit, but she didn’t have a right to tell Ben who to be friends with, it wasn’t like they were official of anything. 

‘Whatever it is you’ve got to say to me, you can say in front of my girlfriend.’ 

Rey blinked and looked up at Ben. Had she heard him right? Did he just refer to her as his girlfriend? Her heart soared. Bazine’s mouth fell open, then she closed it again and composed herself.

‘I see,’ she said with a thin smile. ‘Goodnight then.’ 

Ben shut the door and Rey placed Huxy carefully down on the floor. Ben walked towards her.

‘I’m sorry about her, she…’ Rey cut Ben off by running towards him and crashing her lips against his. 

‘I take it this means it’s okay that I called you my girlfriend?’ Ben mumbled against her lip.

‘Yes, a thousand times yes,’ Rey replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

‘I’m so happy I could burst,’ Rey said looking up at Ben lovingly. ‘I came here looking for a boyfriend for Rosey and I can’t believe I found one for myself too.’ 

Ben smiled. ‘And Huxy and I are eternally grateful that you knocked on our door that night. It was getting a little bit lonely just the two of us.’ 

Rey looked down at Rosey and Hux who were taking turns licking each other’s ears. 

‘Now he’ll never be alone again,’ she said gently. ‘And neither will you.’ she told Ben before reaching up to join their lips once more. 

**********

**Author's Note:**

> It is true that bunnies can die of loneliness, this is how I ended up with two rescue rabbits who loved each other very much. This story is sort of based on my own experiences of bonding bunnies but I didn’t find love in the process! (I’m married don’t feel bad for me.)


End file.
